Takara Uzumaki
= Personality & Behavior = ---- Takara is an almost always courteous, polite person when the situation calls for it. She's very honest to those whom she respects and admires. However, on the contrary, she can also be very deceitful when on a mission in order to complete it. As being a medical ninja, Takara has a high sense of altruism, always putting her teammates and other comrades above her own safety and well-being. She will often sacrifice her own pleasures in order to ensure that everyone else is happy. Once everyone else is happy, she can consider herself fulfilled and happy too. She never knows what to consider serious or a joke, so she ends up taking everything seriously and often being mislead into detestable situations ending in her looking stupid. Although it's not commonly apparent, even Takara can be pushed to a serious enraged anger in which she unleashes all of her bottled up emotions at once, often ruining relationships forever. During this stage, she often swings rapidly from one mood to another. = Appearance = ---- Takara has very pale skin throughout her entire body. As her favorite color is white, she dresses mainly in that color. She dyed her naturally red hair white, and constantly does so to maintain the white appearance. Her eyes are black, which she considers to contrast her entire outfit. To make it fit back in, she always wears a large black flower on the left side of her head. Often, she wears a white blouse and skirt. A black tie is under the collar of her blouse. The skirt stretches down to only about half of her thigh. She wears black, leather gloves that stretch from her hands to an inch past her elbows. Her heeled boots are the strangest part of her outfit, though made to match, she wears two identical boots, the left one white and black on the bottom, and the right one black and white on the bottom. = Nindo = ---- "I will forever support my comrades, even if it means destroying my own life in the process." = Background = ---- Birth Takara was born to a very wealthy family. Her parents made money from illegal methods, which included selling illegal documents and forbidden jutsu. This life quickly made them wealthy, and even extended into the life of Takara's toddlerhood. They lived in Konohagakure for Takara's entire life. They lived in a very exquisite neighborhood, and often had to lie to keep that up. Childhood As Takara began to be able to learn, she constantly was. It wasn't by her own choice, her parents were always pushing her to be a strong ninja. Takara knew she was fortunate, and was always trying to be nice to the kids she would meet. Her nice personality often made her the target of bullying, however she could just barely protect herself and run away. When Takara turned 7, her parents had been caught with their illicit money. They had to relocate Takara as they secretly had to capture and detain her parents. They arranged for Takara to be taken in by a villager's family. Takara was to continue on the path to becoming a ninja, however. Ninja Academy After a year with her new family, she had been properly enrolled in the Konoha Ninja Academy. She had been in school for the past 3 years, but those classes were basic teachings such as reading and maths. Now she was taught the very basics of ninjutsu, how to properly use tools, and controlling chakra in general. This is where she began to make most of her friends, which was very easy with her kind personality. It didn't take long for her to realize that strictly combative ninjutsu wasn't the style she'd want to use. She always wanted to study in medical ninjutsu, as support was more in her field of curiosity. Genin Promotion After 3 years of rigorous training in the academy, Takara was given the opportunity to take the Genin exams. The exam was a very basic ninjutsu, though sort of difficult at the time. They were tasked with taking both a written exam of simple memorizing questions, and another practical exam in which they had to create a clone from ninjutsu. This task was simple enough for Takara, she passed both with flying colors and was promoted to genin and given her official forehead protector. Chuunin Promotion Jounin Promotion